Music of the Heart
by I am Lu
Summary: Songfic mix one-shot, written for Valentine's day. The music was imaginary to their ears, but true to their hearts. Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki/Akiza


Lucarly: I'm diverting away from my writing schedule to make this fiction, dedicated to Valentine's day.

Aki: Blasphemy.

Lucarly: ...In any case, this fiction is a total melting pot of love songs. Lots of different lyrics from songs are thrown in. I hope you find it creative and interesting. And, it is best you actually read the song lyrics along with the story - they really bring the emotion into it. Meaning, don't just skip over the italized parts to read. I promise the lyrics are sweet and go along with YuAki.

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Nickleback, James Blunt, Edwin Mccain, Lifehouse, Santana, Good Charolette, One Republic, Goo Good Dolls, and Sixpence Nonetheless Richer.

* * *

**Music of the Heart**

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

The room was in perfect silence. Nothing moved. Nothing made a noise. Even my breathing was silent to my own ears. It was, to say in the least, slightly eerie. I didn't let it bother me though; the odd silence was good for thinking. And my mind had been so cluttered with many thoughts, that it was becoming necessary for me to set aside time to organize them; Even if it was in the middle of the night. My mind sifted through old memories of Satellite, bitters feelings, old friends, new friends, the Dark Signers, my future, and...Aki.

Suddenly, in the dead quiet, my heart began to hum a song.

_This time,  
I wonder what it feels like.  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of,  
But dreams just aren't enough,  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing._

There was no point in me denying that I was deeply attracted to her. I had been since I first saw her true face from behind the mask at the Fortune cup.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do._

I had no clue as to how to approach my fascination with her though; I'd never had feelings for someone before. I lowered my head in thought, before a true sound broke the complete silence around me.

"Yusei?"

The voice was dark and alluring. Meaning, it could only be one person; Aki.

I turned my head slowly to see her figure dimmly lit by the moonlight. She was in a back gown, and her bangs flowed freely down her face, almost covering her amber eyes. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, enraptured by her beauty.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky,  
Never revealing their depth._

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"I...I could ask you the same thing." I replied, snapping myself out of my thoughts of her.

"I can't sleep." she explained.

"Is that so? Well, that makes two of us then." I said, cocking my eyebrow. She said nothing, and only stared for a moment before she came and sat beside me. I glanced warily at her, wondering if she'd say anything. However, she made no indication of such. So I only waited, watching her glow in the moonlight, and musing to myself that she was some sort of Goddess of beauty.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

"So, what's bothering you?" she asked after a few minutes, casting her eyes over to me. I looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it. I can tell there's something, or some things on your mind that are bothering you enough to keep you awake." she explained. I blinked, unsure of what to do or say. The thoughts that were truly preventing me from sleeping were all centered around her; and I wasn't exactly keen on sharing them with her. I opened my mouth to speak, but because of my hesitation, no words came out.

_Every time I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied.  
Turns out, everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right._

She cocked her eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Yusei, tell me." she said in a commanding tone. I looked at her helplessly and sighed. I had been cornered. There was no way I could escape from admitting te truth to her; or, at at least, part of it. After all, once Aki had her mind set on doing so something or getting someone else to do something, there was no way to convince her otherwise.

_Looking at you,__holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

"I...think I might be in love with someone." I admitted after a moment. Aki blinked in confusion.

"With who? Mikage-san?" she asked.

"No; You're thinking Jack."

"Mhm." she mumbled, looking away. I narrowed my eyes, realizing that something was also troubling her; what it was, I didn't know.

"And you? What's keeping you up?" I asked her concernedly. She didn't reply. She didn't even look at me. Instead, she simply stood up; instilling a fear in my heart that she would leave.

_Please don't walk away,  
I know you wanna stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything, say anything._

"I, as well, might be in love." she mumbled, still not making eye contact. I widened my eyes slightly.

"With whom?" I asked, my voice carrying hope within it.

"A person." she replied indifferently. Typical Aki; always avoiding questions she didn't want to answer.

"What's that person like?" I asked, trying to ease the information out of her.

"He's my savior." she said simply. Yet, the simple phrase made my heart fell. Only one person came to my mind; Divine, the deceased leader of the Arcadia movement. However, he was also the person who took Aki in during the roughest part of her life; So she generally viewed him as some sort of rescuer.

"I see...I didn't know you had feelings for Divine." I said, struggling not to sound upset.

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue._

Aki gave me a funny look.

"Divine? I wasn't talking about Divine." she said in a matter-of fact tone. Hope clinched my heart again.

"Oh." I said simply. I didn't know what else to say. Words had, yet again, escaped me.

"He's a lot different from Divine, actually. At least, with their views on he world. He's also very attractive; He's got raven-black hair and-" she continued Aki, her eyes connecting with mine "-stunning, blue eyes."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and my heart rate picked up speed. She sat back down, her eyes still on mine; and in them, there seemed to be a song of her own, playing.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance.  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me._

And I did just that.

* * *

**Song Titles (In order of appearance)**

1. Gotta be Somebody - Nickleback  
2. You're Beautiful - James Blunt  
3. I'll Be - Edwin McCain  
4. Iris - Goo Goo Dolls  
5. Why Don't You and I - Santana  
6. First Time - Lifehouse  
7. Say Anything - Good Charolette  
8. Apologize - One Republic  
9. Kiss Me - Sixpence Nonetheless Richer

* * *

Lucarly: That...was crappy. But creative.

Aki: Uh-huh. Please review.


End file.
